Langley College Graduation
by HotLips4Hawkeye
Summary: What life is like at Langley College for Natalie, and friends Stacy and Sausha. (Please Review.)


Langley Students of 1990  
  
(This is a "Facts of Life" fan fiction created by me (Stacy) and my friend Sausha, we added ourselves just for the fun of it. Please don't be mislead by the characters we created.)  
  
  
  
*A week before their college graduation Stacy, Sausha, and Natalie are sitting in their dorm room*  
  
Sausha: * walks out of the bathroom with her hair up in a towel* I cannot believe that we're graduating... again! First pre-school, then kindergarten, then 8th grade, then high school.  
Stacy: I know it went way to fast.  
Nat: So now that we're graduating from Langley... we can all be successful business women.  
  
*Beverly Ann walks in from the hallway, along with Mrs. G.*   
Bev: Hi Girls...  
Mrs. G: Hey... there are my girls...  
*The girls giggle and hug Mrs. G. and Bev*   
Stacy: Mrs G, Could you fix us some of your 'famous' cookies??  
Nat: Could you stop thinking about food for once in your life??  
Stacy: I am hungry, for cookies!  
Sausha: Your hungry for cookies all the time!  
Nat: Yeah!  
Mrs G: Well at least she is hungry for my cookies. I am proud to make them for you girls.  
Beverly Ann: Edna, you have spoiled them.  
Mrs G: What's wrong with that?  
Nat: You've spoiled me!  
Stacy: And your beginning to spoil Snake as well.  
Mrs G: He is welcome to my cookies anytime.  
Sausha: Well since you're gonna fix 'em I might as well put my order in too. *Smiles*   
Stacy: *Yelling from the bathroom* SAUSHA!!!!!   
Sausha: WHAT!?!?  
Stacy: I told you to keep your stupid things in your drawer... not in the bathroom!  
Sausha: Oh Shut Up!  
*Nat laughs*  
Mrs. G: What was that about?  
Nat: It's a long story Mrs. G.  
Sausha: Nat, are you gonna do my hair for graduation tomorrow?  
Nat: I don't know... I don't think I like you anymore... *Laughs*  
Sausha: Thanks alot for the compliment... *throws a curler at her*  
Stacy: Then who's gonna do mine??  
Sausha: I will.... it'll be like that Brady Bunch episode.... doin' each others' hair.  
Nat: that wasn't the Brady Bunch hun..  
Sausha: Well whatever it was!   
Stacy: *goes back into the bathroom* Just be sure it gets done nice. I am not letting you dye my hair again Natalie!  
Nat: Why?  
Stacy: *yelling from the bathroom* DUH!! Last time you did it, it turned purple!! Then Sausha told me I was a mixture of Mom and Ozzy Osbourne!  
Nat: *laughing*  
Sausha: I did not!  
Stacy: *still in the bathroom* You did too!  
Nat: Well, How do you want your hair done??  
Stacy: Well let me flip through some magazines and find one I like. *comes out of the bathroom with hair up in a towel, in her bathrobe, and green mud all over her face*  
Sausha: You have been hangin out with Blair too much.  
Stacy: No I haven't.  
*Sausha And Nat laugh*   
Mrs. G: Beverly and I will be back later... gotta go make those cookies.  
*The girls hug Mrs. G and Beverly... they leave*  
*There's a sudden knock on the door*  
*Nat gets up to get the door*  
Nat: Sausha... your loverboy is here!!!  
Sausha: Shut up.... *to Nat* *Walks to the door...* Hi Sweetie...  
Nick: Hi Babe. *Nick goves Sausha a kiss on the cheek*  
Stacy: Oh please...  
*Sausha gives Nick a big french kiss... and turns to Stacy and sticks her tongue out at her*  
Nick: So you gals wanna go out clubbin' with us tonight?  
Stacy: *suddenly gets happy* Yeah!  
Nat: Uh....Shouldn't we stay here and wait for Mrs G's cookies???  
Stacy: It takes her 3 hours to make them.  
Sausha: Yeah we can get back in time.  
Stacy: *throwing stuff out of the closet behind her* What should I wear???  
Nat: Clothes would be nice.  
Stacy: Ok got it. *goes into the bathroom*  
Nick: Boy, she is a breath of fresh air.  
Sausha: You can tell she is related to me.  
*Nick laughs*  
Sausha: I'll be right back... Nat come here.  
*Talks to Nat And Stacy*  
Sausha: So girls.... showin' some cleavage tonight?? *Laughs*   
Stacy: What cleavage?  
Sausha: Come here... I'll give ya cleavage... *Gets out think see-through tape* Wrap that around under your bra.  
*Nat laughs*  
*Sausha and Nat walk out to meet Nick* *Sausha stands next to Nick, Nick outs his arm around Sausha's waist* *Nick takes a quick glance down at Sausha cleavage*  
Nat: I saw that.. young man!  
Sausha: Are you ready yet Stacy?  
*Stacy walks out*  
*Sausha laughs*  
Stacy: What's so funny?  
Nat: Nuthin'... but you can see the tape... *laughs*   
Stacy: AHH! *runs back into the bathroom*  
Sausha: Come on. It wasn't that bad. *knocking on the door*   
Stacy: No one's home.  
Sausha: Very funny.  
Nat: Stacy...Don't make me come in there.   
Stacy: You come in here and I will call the police.  
Sausha: *laughs* You have a phone in there too?   
Nat: *tries the door* Nick, can you pick locks?  
Nick: I can try... *tries to pick the lock* guess not.  
Sausha: Okay... we're leavin'! Bye Stacy.  
*Nat, Nick, And Sausha walk out of the dorm room.. and wait by the door for Stacy to come out*   
Stacy: FINE! I'm comin'.  
Sausha: Finally... we better get goin'.. Mrs. G will be back.  
Nick: Let's go then...  
Nat: Crap.. here come the hall moniter... RUN!!  
Sausha: I can't... my boobs are gonna fall out of my top!  
*Stacy, Nat and Nick laugh*  
Sausha: You guys are gonna pay for this... *Holds her boobs up as she runs*   
Nat: The joy of havin' DD's huh?   
Sausha: NAT!!!!!!!  
*Nat laughs*  
Stacy: Ok Coast is clear.  
Nat: Thank God.  
Stacy: *starts to go around the corner, but her ex-boyfriend stops her*  
Tony: Whoa! Hey Sexy.  
Stacy: *rolling her eyes* Hi Tony. What do you want??  
Tony: Well, you want to go out??  
Stacy: Well We are going to a club.  
Tony: What club?  
Stacy: The Scream.  
Tony: Can I go with you?? For old times sake??  
Stacy: Yeah I guess.  
Nat: Hey Tony..  
Sausha: Hi Tony.  
Tony: You are not going to hit me with your purse this time are you?  
Sausha: No... well maybe. I don't know I just might have to.  
Tony: Well aren't you Miss PMS tonight??  
Sausha: *Hits him with her purse* THAT is why you will never get a look at these... *points to her boobs*   
*Everyone laughs*   
Tony: Why would I wanna see a fat girls' chest?  
Nick: You better shut your mouth if you know what best for you buddy.  
Sausha: Aww... thanks hunny! And if you haven't noticed yet... bigger gals have bigger chests.  
Nat: And that is why Nick likes to look down Sausha's top.  
*Nick and Sausha laugh*   
Sausha: Exactly! Okay we're outta here. Hey Nick...  
Nick: What?   
Sausha: Did you get the limo?  
*Nick whistles* Yeah... *The limo pulls up*  
Sausha: Wow, all for me?  
Nat: Enough of the lovefest already.  
*Everyone gets in the limo*  
Stacy: Okay we're here.  
*Sausha whispers to Stacy* I say we ditch Tony.  
Sausha: Come on Nick.. I need a martini.  
Nick: Okay baby... Stacy and Nat, comin'?  
Stacy And Nat: Yeah.  
Tony: I'll wait here.  
  
*Stacy, Nat, and Sausha go to the bar*  
Nat: Uh..Martini on the rocks please.  
Sausha: I am having the same as her. Stacy?  
Stacy: Vodka on the rocks.  
Nat: Why did you ask Tony to come with us??  
Stacy: I didn't ask, he begged me. He said he had been lonely without me.  
Nat: What made you break up with him?  
Stacy: I don't know, we grew apart I guess. And where is Snake tonight?  
Nat: He had to work.   
Stacy: Typical Snake.  
Nat: He is really working hard to support me and Lisa. I am actually real proud of him.  
Sausha: You should be.  
Waiter: *hands them their drinks*  
Nat: Thanks.  
Sausha: So what's your plans after college??  
Nat: Snake and I are going to buy a house here in Peekskill.  
Stacy: Wherever you go, I go.  
Sausha: Are you permanently attached to me or something?  
Stacy: As I recall, I was at Eastland 3 years before you came.  
Sausha: Oh Yeah.  
Stacy: *drinks half of her vodka*  
Sausha: Where did Nick go?  
Stacy: I saw him a minute ago.  
Sausha: Oh, there he is. Talking to some of his buddys.  
Stacy: *drinks the rest of her drink* Could I have a double this time?  
Waiter: Sure.  
Nat: Just don't get drunk tonight.  
Stacy: It would be my first.  
Waiter: Your double vodka on the rocks Ma'am.  
Stacy: Thank you.  
  
*Later that night, Sausha and Nick are dancing, and Nat and Stacy are sitting at the bar. Stacy has had 4 shots of vodka. Jo walks over to them.*  
  
Jo: Hey girls.  
Stacy: Oh God.... don't look over at Sausha.  
Nat: Why?   
Stacy: She's grindin' on him *Laughs*   
*Sausha and Nick walk over to the bar after the song is over... Nick sits down and Sausha sits on his leg*  
Sausha: Double vodka on the rocks please.  
Waiter: Comin' right up... *under his breath* Sexy.  
Sausha: Did you say somethin'?  
Waiter: Nope... I didn't say anything.... *brings Sausha her drink*  
*Sausha gets up and tells the waiter not to give anymore drinks to Stacy.*  
Waiter: No problem Sexy.  
Sausha: What?  
Waiter: I didn't say anything.  
Jo: Stacy....I haven't seen you drink so much.  
Nat: Me neither.  
Stacy: It is so good, I will just have another.  
Nat: Are you sure??  
Stacy: I feel so good.  
Waiter: Your sexy sister told me not to give you any more.  
Stacy: My sexy sister can keep her mouth shut.  
Waiter: If I give you more, don't tell her.  
Stacy: Secrets safe with me.  
Waiter: Give her another drink.  
Stacy: *looking over at Nat with a smile on her face*  
Nat: You ok?  
Stacy: Yeah.... *hitting her forehead on the bar* I need a drink. *hitting her forehead on the bar again* *hiccups*  
Waiter: *hands her a drink*  
*Sausha sees Stacy gulping another vodka down and runs over to her*  
Sausha: Hey Hey! No more for you. *tries to take the drink away from her*  
Stacy: *tries to bite Sausha*  
Sausha: Easy killer!  
*Stacy splashes the rest of the drink on Sausha's top*   
Sausha: You little.... Waiter, could I have a hurricane please?   
*Waiter hands Sausha the drink*  
*Sausha picks it up and pours it on Stacy*  
* Nick interrupts the two*  
Waiter: I hate to tell ya this but that'll be 40 bucks you just wasted. And uh... whatever your name is... you're fallin' out of your top.  
Sausha: Da** it... I'm outta here. *Walks out... Nick chases after her*   
Stacy: *running out* I am not letting you get away!  
Jo and Nat: *runs after Stacy*  
Nat: Hey Get back here!  
*Nat catches her outside*  
Nat: I got you now!  
Stacy: *slapping her on the leg* Let go of me! Natalie Latisha!!!  
Jo: *grabbing Stacy's legs* Ok Lets carry her to the limo.  
Stacy: *screaming* Natalie, Jo! You two put me down now!! I will call the police!!!  
Nat: You wouldn't dare!  
Jo Why have I heard that before?  
Stacy: Yes I would. Polniaczek, come on!  
Jo: What am going to going to have to do to get you to stop screaming?  
Stacy: You can go get me a beer.  
Jo: I don't think so.  
  
*Nat and Jo carries her to the car where Sausha and Nick are trying to fix her top*  
Sausha: Wow Nat, How did you manage to carry her?  
Stacy: Shut up Sausha!  
Nat: She is light.  
Stacy: Hey Sausha, Will you tell Natalie to put me down?  
Sausha: No. Don't talk to me.  
Stacy: I can talk to you if I want to...  
*Sausha turns the other way...*  
Jo: Stacy, we will put you down on one condition. You get in the limo.  
Stacy: Deal.  
*Jo and Nat put her down*  
Stacy: Ta Ta! *starts to run*  
Nat: *catches her again* Now, we are not going to let you go until we leave.  
Jo: Yeah and until then, you better mind us!  
Stacy: You are not my mother!  
Sausha: Want me to spank you??  
Stacy: Excuse me, I am older.  
Sausha: Only by a year!  
Stacy: *sticking her tounge out at Sausha*  
Sausha: Can we leave yet?  
Nat: Yeah, we better get this drunk girl home.  
Jo: Bye Nat, Bye Stacy.  
Stacy: Jo! Don't you dare tell Mrs Garrett!  
Jo: I don't know about that.  
Stacy: Please?  
Jo: *walks away* Bye Stacy.  
*Stacy and Nat get in the car*   
Nick: Yep.. hit it driver.  
Nat: Now you be good!  
*The limo cruises down the road... Stacy opens the top and stands up*  
Sausha: You are so immature...  
*Stacy kicks her with her shoe... Sausha takes the shoe and throws out of the top of the limo... then scoots next to Nick so Stacy won't kick her again*  
*Finally, the limo stops in front of the dorms... everyone gets out*  
Sausha: Nick wanna come up?  
Nick: Would you girls mind?  
Nat: Nope.  
Stacy: Anything to get me away from her...  
*The four of them walk upstairs.... to find a note on the door*  
"Girls, I left the cookies next door with Sarah... I'll see you tomorrow."  
Stacy: Nat, will you go get them?  
Nat: Sure.  
*Sausha and Nick go into the small kitchen and sit and talk, Stacy goes into the bedroom and changes into her pajamas, then gets into bed and covers her whole body up with the covers*  
Nat: *walking in* Hey, I got the cookies. *walking over to Stacy's bed* Want one?   
Stacy: *sticks her hand from out from under the covers and grabs one and sticks her hand back under*  
Nat: Wanna talk about it?  
Stacy: The fact that I smell like alcohol.  
Nat: Well take a shower.  
Stacy: The water is cold.  
Nat: That's the least of your problems right now.  
*Sausha walks in to get her pj's*  
Sausha: We'll be in the living room if ya need us.  
*Sausha leaves and goes into the bathroom to change... Sausha screams*  
Nat: What the....  
Sausha: Nevermind.. it was a bug.  
Stacy: *hiccups*  
Sausha: Need a glass of water?  
Stacy: That would be nice.  
Sausha: *carries the glass over to the bed then pours it on Stacy*  
Stacy: *comes out from under the covers* You wanna fight?  
Sausha: Yeah, that would be nice.  
Stacy: *wrestles Sausha to the floor*  
Sausha: Get your big butt off of me!  
Stacy: *grabbing a water bottle on the dresser and squirts Sausha*  
Sausha: You asked for it!  
Nat: *shaking her head*  
Sausha: *pins Stacy to the floor then bites her on the arm*  
Stacy: Get off of me!!  
Sausha: Don't make me bite you again.   
Stacy: Why not?   
Nat: Chill out.  
*Sausha and Stacy tackle Nat to the floor* *Nat hits Stacy with her journal* *They all roll around on the floor fighting*  
*Sausha stands up*  
Sausha: EVERYONE STOP IT!!! It's midnight already, we better get to bed.  
*Sausha goes out to the living room to get Nick out* *Nat passes through the kitchen to get some water*  
Nick: I'll see you tomorrow.  
Sausha: Okay. Bye Hun. *gives Nick a kiss*  
*Sausha goes back into the bedroom and lies down*   
  
*The next morning, Beverly Ann and Mrs G come.*  
  
Mrs G: *walking in* What happened here?  
Nat: We kinda had a midnight brawl last night.  
Beverly Ann: Are you all ok?  
Nat: Sausha is still asleep, Stacy has a black eye.  
Stacy: *walking out of the bedroom with an ice pack on her eye* Hey Mrs Garrett, Bev.  
Mrs G: You alright?  
Stacy: Yeah. Back is sore though.  
Beverly Ann: What for?  
Stacy: Nat whacked me with her journal. And then Sausha bit me.  
Mrs G: Wow. It was a midnight brawl.  
Nat: *looking guilty* I am sorry for whacking you with my journal.  
Stacy: It's ok Nat.  
*Sausha wakes up...yawning*  
Sausha: Ahh.. don't look at me I don't have any make-up on yet. *Covers her face up*  
*Mrs. G. walks over and rips the covers off her*  
Mrs. G.: Don't you girls have to get ready for graduation?  
Stacy: Not for 3 hours.  
Sausha: I'm going to get a soda... anybody want one?  
Nat: A Coke...  
Stacy: Yeah a Coke.. if you promise not to pour it on me.  
Sausha: I promise. *smiles*   
Mrs G: So thats what you did at the bar!  
Stacy: How did you know about it?  
Mrs G: Jo told me. She said somebody was having way to many drinks.  
Stacy: *looking around* I hope you weren't talking about me?  
Mrs G: I was.  
Stacy: I only remember having 2.  
Nat: You had way more than 2.  
Stacy: How many?  
Nat: 6.  
Stacy: Get out! I didn't have 6!  
Nat: Sausha! Didn't Stacy have 6?  
Sausha: 5 and half before she poured it on me.  
Mrs. G: You better not hope your hung over in 3 hours young lady.  
Stacy: Me too.  
  
*Two and a half hours pass...*   
Sausha: Come on... come on, let's get this train on the tracks!!!  
Nat: I'm hurring.. hush.  
Stacy: Where is my gown???  
*Sausha points to the closet*  
Sausha: The closet just like it was 3 hours ago Sis.  
*There's a knock at the door*  
Sausha: That would be Nick.  
*Sausha opens the door*  
Nick: Hi Babe.  
Sausha: Hi Sweetie. *Gives him a hug*  
Nick: Well don't you look beautiful tonight?  
Sausha: Well thank you. *Smiles*   
Nick: You all look great.  
Nat And Stacy: Thanks.  
Sausha: Okay everyone ready?  
Nat, Stacy, and Nick: Yep!  
Sausha: Let's blow this popsicle stand! Move out troops!!!  
  
*At graduation...*   
Dean: Natalie Latisha Green.... Natalie has a major in journalism.  
*Nat walks up to get her diploma.*  
Dean: Sausha Marie (I'm not going to say my last name! LOL)..... Sausha has a major in English.  
*Sausha gets her diploma.*  
Dean: Stacy Marie Click..... Stacy has a major in Computer Sciences  
*Stacy walks up to get her diploma.*  
*More names... and more names... *  
Dean: I now present to you.... The Graduating Class Of 1990!!!!  
*The students throws their caps in the air*   
*They walk out*  
Sausha: I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry...  
*Stacy hugs her*  
Sausha: Oh what the heck... *cries*  
Stacy: Congratulations Sis.  
Sausha: *In a crying voice* You too.   
*Nat comes up and hugs Sausha then Stacy*  
Nat: I had no idea how close the three of us were until.. *tears come from her eyes* until now.  
Sausha: Aww, I love you Nat.  
Nat: I love you too. *cries*  
Stacy: What about me?  
*They run over to Stacy and hug her too*  
Nat and Sausha: We love you too!!!   
--The End-- 


End file.
